EL amor de Sano
by Link-MastERICK
Summary: Bueno este ff lo hice en clases... taba aburrio! se lo dedico a mi niñita HeRmIttA


Una tarde, despues de una gran discusión que tuvieron acerca de la apestosa e irrepugnante comida echa con mucho cariño y trabajo preparala para los mal agradecidos ¬¬ .

Bueno a partir de este conflicto de sanosuke con kaoru llegaron a un acuerdo de que el seria el responsable de preparar la cena (salio perdiendo = U.U). Sanosuke emprendio la búsqueda de las provisiones para preparar la cena, salio junto a yahiko y fueron comprando en cada lugar de la ciudad provisiones... pero no habian... no quedaba ninguna(Oo).

Se estaba haciendo tarde, cuando iban por un callejón oscuro y misterioso camino a Akabeko para ver si Tae podria prestarle provisiones para la cena. Cuando de repente a la vuelta de la esquina Sanosuke choca un chica de un menudito cuerpo, vestia un lindo Kimono color rosa, adornado con unas lindas flores de cerezo, en su suave cabellera llevaba atado un gran listón color amarillo y su mano izquierda que sostenia una canasta en la cual llevaba provisiones. Sanosuke al ayudarla vio como se podian apreciar sus hermosas facciones, quedo un momento en silencio..... (silencio)...cri, cri, cri...(silencio dije!!!)...(sanosuke capto que estaba en el lugar y momento inadecuado y se dirigio de inmediato al dojo)... Observando su armonioso rostro, su preciosos ojos de un color verde palido que tiltilaban en ese momento a la luz de la luna y sus tan finos y suaves labios... seguia callado U.U (es algo timido). Todo habia estado tan callado hasta que una dulce y tierna voz rompio el silencio.

Disculpándose por su tropiezo con "Sano" dijo--- perdon pero no me he presentado: Me llamo Reiko Mitsui, soy nueva por aquí y no me ubico... osea.... ¡me perdi!--- y se largo a llorar en un intento de pedir ayuda. Sanosuke aprovechando la ocasión la tomo de la mano y la invito a cenar (por supuesto que no habia conseguido los alimentos, pero viendo que ella tenia la invito. No solamente x eso, otra de las razones era que él, el ocioso Sanosuke se habia enamorado ).

Llegando a las puertas del dojo se encontraba Kaoru junto a su shinai (espada hecha de madera parecida a la katana). Al ver a "Sano" comenzo ha discutir,(otra vez¬¬) pero al ver a la joven Reiko reacciono amablemente( que sinica¬¬).

Asi Reiko fue bienvenida al dojo kamiya, Kenshin preparo la cena ya que yahiko estaba tomando una siesta, "Sano" y Kaoru conversaban con la joven Reiko para saber más acerca de ella. La tal Reiko venia de un pueblo que fue asaltado por algunos miembros del Juppongatana, asi que se vio obligada a huir dejar su hogar y a su familia y buscar un lugar mas pacifico donde vivir, aunque fuera humilde.

Sanosuke al oir su historia se conmovio y le dio todo su apoyo posible.

Al terminar Yahiko se fue a dormir, Kenshin salio a caminar y Kaoru quedo lavando y a cargo del dojo. "Sano" Fue a dejar a Reiko y durante el trayecto fueron dialogando(sanosuke era algo timido):

---Eh...--- dijo nervioso

---¿Si?

---Bueno...---no se le ocurria nada

---¿Qué?

---Eh...

---¿?

---Te quiero...

---Oo ---al escuchar esto se sonrojo

---Te quiero decir algo--- y dejo botar un suave suspiro de alivio

---¿Sip?

---Te queria decir si...

---¿Qué?--- dijo exaltada y curiosa

---Osea ... ¿quieres salir el sabado en la tarde a almorzar al Akabeko?--- lo dijo rapido y luego callo.

---Eh...

---...

---Bueno --- y se despidio de Sanosuke

Al entrar a su casa y perderse de vista "Sano" solto un grito

---¡¡¡Si!!!

Fin

Y asi concluye este capitulo tan romántico (osea no tanto ¬¬ pero un poco) en que "Sano" queda enamorado de pies a cabeza de esta joven de su misma edad ( mo por ahí). Él intenta decirle pero le va a costar un monton expresarse ya que es algo timido. Yo creo que se lo dira en unos capitulos más... cuando la conozca más, y cuando se atreva a decirle... ojala que le diga antes de que le aparezca competencia... asi que cuidado Sanosuke!! El tiempo es oro!!, el tiempo apremia!!!. Y asi me despido xau ( la hice en el colegio, estaba aburrio!!y pensando en mi niñita)

Dejen reviews si es ke les intereso!!

Corta y precisa

¿parece?


End file.
